My Mysterious Healer
by Katherine Janise
Summary: Hermione was left for dead in the Malfoy Manor till a mysterious healer tries to save her. A year later, her Healer makes an appearance and she doesn't know it. Or maybe she doesn't want to know?
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for coming to read my story! First off I would like to thank sbolzz, ripgirl202, qsklue, mega700201, kk1999, kittie night, brharrypotter7, bicorn-tana, betty69blue, andromendearules, TiaMalfoy1D, .Flies, SunsStorm, Silver Winged Maiden, Sasha 2121, SaintLizzie, RedRose102, PurpleBullet, Niharika Sharma, NevillesGirl102, JellyRain, HallowRain8587, Fullofpassion09, and ADyingWorldxx for following and favoring me. It's great to see you guys following me. It's like a nudge of encouragement or a donut thrown at me (I'm a little tired sorry if this doesn't make sense). Anyway, if you have not seen my profile, I am revising My Mysterious Healer. Due to the fact that I think I'm putting Draco in a soft position and Hermione not being tough enough. I want it to have some sort of relevance to the book. So without further adue (see I can't spell) the revised version of My Mysterious Healer.**

**Enjoy**

**Revised again 6/11/2015**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand! Why? Out of all times, why should I believe you now", Hermione shouted, confused at who she was talking to. Darkness loomed within the ghastly Malfoy Dungeon, or highly <em>secreted <em>Malfoy Dungeon. Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight, but she doubted that they would be anywhere near her.

The silhouette was a blessing. Through the thinly veiled mist in her vision, she was able to see the faint outline of a tall, thin person- man- in a sharp suit.

"Because you should! OK! You just should," the stranger yelled with confusion and anger in his voice.

"That's not a reason."

"Hermione, please. Just please," the person turned around and looked to the ground with sadness in his voice, he continued," I know that you don't trust me at all. You have every right not to, but we have to get out of here before she comes back. You can't be here. You'll die as soon as the _Dark Lord_ gets here."

Nothing could stop the involuntary shiver that it's way up Hermione's back.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

No response.

"How do you know my name?"

"Gr-Hermione, I know a lot of things about you."

"Stalker", Hermione muttered under her breath.

"I heard that"

"I'm sure you hear _everything._"

"Yes, I do actually."

Hermione swore she could feel him smirking. As if one could actually _feel_ movements. or perhaps it was standard. The stranger looked up and started stretching his mouth in weird angles. No sound was released, only air. He moved in awkward motions with his head, as if... possessed. Abruptly, his head snapped back, forth, and towards her.

"He's coming. Let's go!"

He moved towards Hermione swiftly, grabbing her arms and hoisting her up, but Hermione twisted at the last moment, plopping down on the ground with a small 'oomph'.

"I have a mission and I intend to finish it," Hermione said, as soon as she finished her sentence she doubled over in pain falling -what seemed to be- face first into the ground. Faster than any human possible the stranger -once again- reached out and grabbed her close.

"Look at me. Hurry we don't have enough time," the stranger said pointing her face towards him," Are you coming or not?"

Hermione shook her head no trying not to lose consciousness.

"I thought so," the stranger said, almost smiling. "At least let me heal you."

With the flick of his wand, all the pain Hermione once experienced disappeared.

"Thank you", Hermione said, relieved of all the pain from earlier. The stranger only nodded.

"We will meet, again," the stranger said as he gently put Hermione on the ground and kissed her on the lips," Je t'aime."

And with that, he left and Hermione returned to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>The inspiration is Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Poor Ceddy.<strong>


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I'm on a trip so this is a filler. Umm, school will start soon. Ya! That means more time to update (I'm so weird)! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Updated version.<strong>

* * *

><p>2 Years Later<p>

Ginny and Hermione were having a grand time at Diagon Alley. It was a blistering day, two weeks before school started again.

"Its really hot today," Ginny said, as she wiped off the sweat from her forehead, using her sleeve.

"I know. Why don't we just get some ice cream?" Hermione gestured to the ice cream shop a few stops down. Nodding her head in agreement, Ginny walked down the alley with Hermione along side her.

"So, how are things going with Ron?"

"Absolutely nothing honestly."

"What do you mean? I thought you guys have been together since the war."

"Ginny, aren't you his sister? Shouldn't you know this?"

"Hermione, a lad rarely let's his sister into his love life."

"Ya, but I thought he would have at least mentioned something about us."

"Why would you care?" Ginny stopped in front of Hermione blocking her way.

"I don't"

"Wait a second, does this mean? No-"

"Never mind, I-"

"You don't know." It wasn't a question but a simple statement, one that had Hermione captured and gave her no choice but to nod. "Why-"

"He hasn't asked me yet."

"Hasn't asked you?"

"He hasn't asked me."

"But don't you guys hang out? You know- passionate snogs in the corner or in the bedroom?"

"No, nothing. In fact he hasn't said anything about the kiss . It's been a two years, Ginny, I've given up."

"What? No! Why don't you just ask him? You know, take initiative?"

"Thats's the thing, Ginny. I feel like I've taken too much initiative. I was the one who always owled first, called first. I just feel like if he likes me he'll come to me this time." Ginny nodded and stepped away from Hermione, both silent, they continued to walk to the ice cream parlor.

Walking into the ice cream parlor was always a treat for Hermione. The store smelled different everyday, from chocolate frogs to mint chocolate chip. Today, the shop smelled like the relaxing scent of vanilla.  
>"What do you want?" Ginny asked.<p>

"Mmmm. I'm thinking chocolate sundae. You?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

"What would you like to order girls?" Sae, the witch who owned the parlor, was one hundred-one years old. Though with her old age she still looked good. Her hair tied into a bun showed streaks of white . Her face showed no signs of wrinkles. With her tall, tanned complexion, and a body dressed in a simple blue witch coat, no one could have possibly guessed how old she was without her telling them.

"Vanilla and a chocolate sundae, please," Hermione said as she took out her pouch from her shorts.

"No charge."

"But-"

"I can't thank you girls enough for ending the war."

"At-"

"No" Sae handed them their desserts that made themselves. "Just take it. Have a nice day."

Both girls left the store without a word, both too busy with their desserts to talk.

"So, I assume you got your Hogwarts letter." Ginny said after a long silence. They both had finished their desserts and had resulted to sitting down on a bench to watch people pass by.

"Yup." Hermione said excitingly. "Guess what else I got?"

"What?" Ginny couldn't help but be enthusiastic.

"Guess!" Hermione shouted, creating attention to herself.

"Shh. Geez woman."

Hermione lowered her voice. "Guess."

"New hot teacher in school?"

"No."

"You're in charge of cleaning Hogwarts?"

"Even better."

"Well spit it out woman!" Ginny hit Hermione lightly.

"I'm the new Head Girl." Hermione said excitingly, almost bursting out of her seat. Ginny burst out laughing. "What?"

"Hermione, everyone knew that you would be Head Girl one day. It was a known fact since one word came out of your mouth." Ginny wiped the tears off her face and looked at her watch. "Bloody hell, Hermione! It's already two o'clock! We've gotta get shopping before the stores close!"

"What do you need to get?" Hermione said as she jumped out of the chair and looked through her purple, two-pocket purse.

"A lot of things. Let's just split up and talk later."

"Ok. See you later!" Hermione walked away from Ginny and into Flourish and Botts, totally unaware of a figure standing and watching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks. <strong>


	3. Dreams

**Hey guys! So I've been trying to work on my other story and then I start working on something else and then it leads me to reading dramione, and I realized. I've read all of the dramione! Or, at least of what I've been looking for. If you know of any good dramione stories, PM me! I want to read! Anyway, without further a do... My Mysterious Healer! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters. I do however own the plot of things are going to get down.**

* * *

><p>"Stupid little mudblood. I'm going to ask you one last time. Where. Did. You. Get. The. Sword."<p>

"Please, stop. It's just a copy! It's just a copy!" Screamed Hermione. She was stuck in the Malfoy Manor again, crowed by Bellatrix's overwhelming presence and being tortured to the brink of insanity.

_My name is Hermione Granger. I-_

"Liar! Crucio!"

Hermione couldn't scream. She couldn't listen. All she could do was writher in agony from Bellatrix's, and then, the pain stopped.

She was in his arms again. He was holding her and talking in a language that Hermione couldn't decipher. His body was warm and Hermione couldn't help but feel safe around him.

'We seem to fit,' Hermione thought.

She nestled into him, feeling safe and secure, something she had never felt before.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"J'taime, ma douce." The stranger murmured back. His voice was beautiful. It sounded like a piano playing the most beautiful music in the world, music that could make any person cry. Hermione couldn't get over it. "Je 'taime."

h.H.h.

Hermione woke up peaceful and relaxed. For the last year in her dreams, Hermione was visited by Bellatrix and somehow ended up in her healer's arms every night. It always kept Hermione guessing who her healer was. The times she visited in dreams, she had always tried to figure him out, to no prevail.

"Him again?" Ginny asked, sitting up from her bed. She looked as if she had just awoken from sleep for her eyes were half open. They shared a room in the Burrow together. It's drab walls were replaced immediately by bright purple curtains and personalized red and gold bedsheets. If it were up to Hermione she would have replaced the beds with bookshelves overfilled with books of shapes, sizes, genres and languages.

"Have you found anything yet?" Ginny asked, propping herself onto her elbow.

"All I know is his words," Hermione said, propping herself on her elbow, rubbing the sleep out of them. "Je t'aime, ma douce. Meaning, I love you, my sweet."

"He must really love you."

"I just wish I could figure out who it was."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's sooooooooooo short. But I said I would update tonight and now I'm totally regretting it. I'M SOOOOOOO TIRED! AND IT'S ONLY 8! I'm going to sleep.<strong>

**Thank you all for reading and goodnight!**


	4. Platform nine and three-quarters

**OMG! I can't believe that I have 40 followers! That. Is. AMAZING! BREATHTAKING! FAINT WORTHY! I HAD TO DO A DOUBLE-TAKE! Thank you all to the followers and favorites who take time out of their days to read my chapters. Thank you to my reviewers who give me happy thoughts. Thank you to Fanfiction who gives me a place to rant and daydream!**

**Updated 5/15/14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Hermione stood on the platform 9 34, alone, at precisely at 4 o'clock. She stood on the platform, marveling over the huge train in front of her. With her luggage in two hands and her new Head badge standing out against her dark Hogwarts robe, she made her way to the loading area.

She passed be First years chasing siblings with their new wands, Second years trying to weed their way through the crowd, students loading their luggage into the compartments, but the thing that stopped her was the overwhelming amount of parents saying goodbye to their children.

_Don't cry. Don't cry._

Stopping the tears in her eyes, Hermione continued to walk towards the luggage compartment.

Cries echoed around the platform.

"Goodbye!"

"Be good!"

"I love you!"

"Say goodbye to your father now."

Hermione missed her parents. After the war, she had contacted the Ministry to get permission to apparate to Australia and restore her parents minds. Unfortunately, because she had Obliviated illegally, her request was going to take a while. Plus with the war going on, obliviations were the least of their worries. Although Hermione was upset that she had to wait, she understood at the same time. It wasn't safe for her parents, or at least not yet. Voldemort may have been gone, but there was the matter of Death Eaters being rounded up and being sentenced to Azkaban. No Death Eater, except for a few exceptions, was not put in Azkaban. The Ministry just assumed that if they fought in the first and second war they were guilty.

Realizing that she was standing in front of the luggage compartment for a while, Hermione quickly loaded her luggage and made her way to the Head compartment.

h.H.h

_ Congratulations!_

_Hermione Granger, upon close examination of your time at Hogwarts, the faculty and I have deemed you worthy to be this years Head Girl. Please be aware, this is no easy task. You will be a model of how everyone is supposed to behave. You must keep your grades an outstanding or higher and most of all you must not get into trouble._

_If you decide to except simply send a reply, no later than July 24._

_Congratulations on your new position._

_Minerva McGonagoll _

_Head Mistress_

h.H.h

At first, Harry was supposed to be Head Boy, but since he's declined, it was a total mystery who would be working with her.

Please be Ron. Please be Ron.

Of course it could never be Ron. He would have told her, or at least Harry. Hermione could only wish that it was Ron.

"Hermione?!" Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway of the Heads compartment, surprise written on his face. He had grown a lot. His white hair somehow got whiter. He got taller and filled out more. His blck obsidian robes were imppecable as ever with the Slytherin badge prominent over his heart. His eyes seemed to flicker silver in the light. "What-"

Faster than a blink of an eye, Hermione had her wand out and pointed Draco's heart.

"What are you doing her?" Questioned Hermione. "Why aren't you rotting in Azkaban?"

"Hermione," Draco said quietly,"Calm down."

"No, Draco."

"You're making a big mistake. I had nothing to do with the war."

"Bullshit!"

"Well, maybe I did have something to do with the war."

"Get out. You don't belong here, and even if you did this is the Head's compartment."

"This," he gestures to the Head badge, bright against his dark Hogwarts robe," is where you're wrong."

"No. Way. In. Hell." Dropping her wand, Hermione couldn't help but stare at Draco.

"Yes, Hermione. I believe you owe me an apology." He sat down, carefully avoiding Crookshanks, who was taking up almost all of the seat.

Defeated, Hermione plopped down on the seat, as far as she could get from Draco.

"Why? How? I don't understand."

"We can start the story with a sorry."

"Sorry," Hermione said, not really meaning it.

"Good enough." He moved Crookshanks and laid down.

"What are you doing?"

"Granger, I've been hiding out in America for six months. I'm tired, let me sleep."

"Bu-," snores came from Draco's mouth. "Fine."

And with that Hermione stomped out of the compartment.

h.H.h

Hermione, bored out of her mind and tired of the constant chatter of other Prefects, decided to find Harry and Ron. Moving towards the back of the train she saw two figures coming out of the loo together, deciding to let the situation slip this once she continued to look for Harry and Ron.

Hermione had found Harry and Ginny exactly where she thought they would be, in the back of all of the prefect compartments, unfortunately, no Ron was to be found anywhere.

"Hey, guys!" Hermione greeted the couple as they sprung apart from their snogging.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said, blushing.

"Oh come on, Ginny. I've seen you guys do this before."

"It's still weird," Ginny said, as she straightened her hair.

"So... How are you Hermione," Harry said, finally speaking after a long silence.

Remembering what happened, Hermione closed the compartment door and sat down on the opposite seat.

"The logic of the world has been twisted."

"What? What happened?" Harry looked worried, his green eyes seemed to have increased their intensity.

"Draco bloody Malfoy is the new Head Boy!" Hermione shouted practically exploding.

"Oh."

"Oh?!" Both girls shouted at the same time.

"Well, I mean-oh?"

"Oh?" Ginny said, confusion clearly written on her and Hermiones' face.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," he said, looking at his hands as if they were interesting.

"Make us understand, Harry." Hermione demanded.

"No."

"No?"

"Just trust me on this Hermione, he's a good guy."

"Harry, what you said was the understatement of a lifetime."

"You don't need to!" He shouted. After calming himself down, he said," you weren't at his trial. I was."

"You went where?" Ginny and Hermione shouted simultaneously.

"How-" Hermione questioned.

"When?" Ginny interrupted.

"I had to go. I didn't want to, but I had to," Harry said defeated. "Just go easy on him, Hermione. He's been through enough."

"So let me get this straight. You, want me, to be nice to Malfoy! The Malfoy that gave us hell for six years! The one that killed Dumbledore! The one that let Death Eaters into Hogwarts! Supported the Voldemort's killing of all muggles, even me!" Hermione shouted.

"It's not that hard is it?" Harry practically yelled.

"Yes! It is! I can't do this! Not after all he's done to us!"

"Than prove me wrong! Tell him you want to start over! Tell him the past is done! Show me how he hasn't changed!"

"Fine!" With that Hermione stomped out of the compartment determined to prove Harry wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bear with me folks I want the boring stuff over as much as you do.<strong>_


	5. I want to be friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. T BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND FRANKLY I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY IF SHE EVEN PUT IT ON POTTERMORE.**

**Hey guys! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Ya, I got nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was never one for surprises, but he couldn't stop his jaw when Hermione Granger came in and said that she wanted to start over.<p>

"What," Draco said, with his mouth still open.

"I want us to start over." There was an awkward pause. "Let me try this again. Hi, My name is Hermione Granger. Head Girl at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the saviors of the world and I like the color red." She offered her hand out.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked with confusion in his eyes. He looked at Hermione with a piercing stare, trying to see if t was all a ruse.

Hermione dropped her hand to her side as she sat on the opposite bench of Draco. With a complicated movement of her wand, the compartment door was shut and the curtain closed over the windows with the only light emitting from the peeks of the curtain. It made the room dark and mysterious, like that muggle film he liked to watch in America, Perlock Milmes. At first he hated even looking at the tefelisoon, but after the addicting sounds of bangs and booms, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Hiding in America had done wonders to him, good and bad.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, confused on why Hermione would waste magic on such an easy task.

"Do what?" Shock was written clearly on her face.

"Waste magic, of course."

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did."

"So! Who cares? Would you rather me not be able to use magic?! Would you rather have mudbloods live like slaves?! Just because you're a Pureblood doesn't make you inferior!" Anger was clearly written on her face, like she was about to explode. Draco realized the real reason she was here. She didn't want to be friends with him or even talk to him. She came to fight and Draco couldn't help the fear admant on his face. He was scared, scared that he would die, scared of her power, and scared he had lost his chance. "I didn't mean it like-"

Draco felt a wand pressed to his throat. He let out a yelp in surprise.

"You did! I know you did!" She stared at him with crazy eyes, like she was driven mad by the power she had over him, yet still trying to figure him out. "You're weak and a coward! You follow your Dads ' orders without question! You tortured, murdered and killed innocents! You preach that mudbloods are weak, yet you're afraid of me!"

"Hermione-"

"No! Shut up! You're weak and a coward! You're-"

"Enough!" Draco shouted, not daring to move an inch, worried what he would do if he did.

"Your mum and dad didn't love! No one did! So you're alone, too! You're a weak coward who's all al-"

"Enough!" Draco shouted pushing Hermione off of him. Too shocked to do anything Hermione fell straight on her bum.

An explosion of glass rained upon them. Digging into Draco's skin. Glass tearing flesh as well as his pieces of sanity.

With a look of simmering anger Draco replied through clenched teeth. "Anymore accusations? Was there something else you wanted to know?"

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it.

"Did you want to hear why I became a Death Eater?" Hermione said nothing, but her eyes betrayed her. "You do?" Draco said with masked interest and curiosity. Sanity gone, Draco gave Hermione exactly what she wanted hear.

"I joined the Death Eaters out of the the thirst for power," Draco said," and to make my father proud. I messed with peoples' minds, gave them fake memories of pain torture and fake love. I made them hate themselves. I made them love the Dark Lord. I tortured and murdered innocents and when I was ordered to, I raped them." A gasp of horror emitted from Hermione. Her eyes signalled fear even though her body kept the look of bravery. "That's what you wanted isn't it? You can believe them if you want to, but it seems as if you've already made your mind."

Without waiting for an answer he left the compartment, angry as hell.


	6. Great Hall of surprises

**To prove that I'm busy, I'm writing this chapter, making leis for my dance, and practicing for an audition tomorrow AT THE SAME TIME.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>How dare she! Tells me that she wants to be friends then attacks with no reason! Bloody Granger!<em>

Draco stalked out of the hallway and locked himself in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

Glass had cut into his skin like butter. Blood bled from his right cheek and underneath his left eye. Red lines scarred his face, contrast against his pale skin. His eyes were no longer silver, they were grey. No longer did his eyes betray his feelings. He was blank. Gone was someone who would give people here a chance. Gone were his happy thoughts of being welcomed with open arms. They were all dreams anyway. Something changed in young Draco Malfoy, well, maybe not changed but came out. As if it was already there but just needed it's moment. He was no longer Draco Malfoy, a boy- no man who would except friendship. He was an older Draco Malfoy with a new mission. See the best, be the best, beat the best.

_You don't know me._

* * *

><p>"Ron!"<p>

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

Shouts rang out in the Great Hall as the trio entered.

Walking towards the Gryffindor table to sit down, Harry greeted his friends with a quick hello.

"How are you, Hermione?" Luna asked her as she sat down.

"Fine. You?"

"Quite fine. Although, the nargles are acting up today." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Look at Malfoy over there." Ron pointed to the far corner of the Great Hall.

Malfoy. Hermione shuddered at the thought. After the incident, Hermione just sat on the bench, not moving except for a quick healing spell and a _Reparo_. Malfoy's statement was so confusing. She didn't know what to think. She knew that he was lying, yet she also knew he was telling the truth. Hermione felt like the definition of an oxymoron.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry It's so short I'm drowning in school work and getting things ready for summer. I'm going to post an extra chapter on the weekend as a sorry. It'll be really long. Till this weekend!<strong>


	7. Great Hall of surprises: Part Two

**I love you guys! 60 followers and 20 reviews?! And on my first book, too! Wow. Thank you so much to you guys who've read/favorited/followed/reviewed! You guys are amazing! I love all of you guys and… Wow. I'm at a loss of words. **

**Now for more important things. I know it's been a long time but guess what? Schools almost over! I finished all my projects, and now all that's left to do is relax and have fun… Oh and work on updating my FanFiction, of course. **

**Here's where the tough part comes in. Please excuse me for any grammatical errors, spelling errors, or confusing parts. 12:00 am is too late for me to stay up, and if you're part of my family you would know what happens if I do not get any sleep. **

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, places, etc. belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I am not receiving anything off of this story. I simply am changing her plots and giving my own ideas and 'worlds'. That's nothing illegally, right? And if you do intend to sue me, you would have to sue the other FanFictioners.**

**So without further a due, please enjoy the eighth chapter of ****_My Mysterious Healer._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two weeks after writing the author note:<em>**

**Katherine Julian was enjoying her summer break oblivious to her duties as a writer. Until one night...**

***Crashes and booms outside the office of Katherine Julian's writing office***

***Door falls down* **

**KJ: What?**

**Unknown Man with British accent: Hands up.**

**KJ: What did I do?**

**Unknown man with British accent: PUT YOUR HANDS UP!**

***Puts hands up**

**KJ: What? Who are you?!**

**Unknown woman with British accent: Don't you mean, who are we?**

**KJ: Wait a second...**

***KJ feels something against her forehead **

**Unknown man with British accent: It's very rude to keep your readers waiting.**

**Unknown woman with British accent: And for impersonating a Draco Malfoy letter.**

**KJ: HOLY-**

**Unknown woman with British accent: _Petrificus Totalus _**

**Unknown man with British accent: Seriously, Hermione? You just had to do that.**

**Hermione: Well, Draco, it's true.**

**Draco: Sounds like somebody's jealous.**

**Hermione: Am not!**

**Draco: Are too!**

**KJ: Now this is very touching and everything, but can you just skip to the part where you tell me what the heck is going on here?!**

***Both look at her in shock***

**Draco: How-**

**KJ: I'm the creator of this world. Did you seriously think that I wouldn't be able to unfreeze myself? *whispers* And we muggles are the ignorant ones.**

**Hermione: Like Draco said before, you really shouldn't keep you readers waiting.**

**KJ: But it's summer break!**

**Draco: You promised them, Katherine.**

**KJ: Bu-**

**Hermione: No buts.**

**KJ: *Grumbles* Fine.**

* * *

><p><em>Old wounds never completely heal. They leave marks. Constant reminders of those bad times.<em>

_~Katherine Julian _

* * *

><p><em>Previ<em>_ously on My Mysterious Healer:_

_"Look at Malfoy over there." Ron pointed to the far corner of the Great Hall._

* * *

><p>Malfoy stalked into the Great Hall, angry, and the students all around seemed to fall silent at the sight of him.<p>

'Murderer.'

'Rot in Hell'

'Death Eater'

These were only a few insults that circulated around and were thrown at Malfoy. The words, although, seemed to bounce of Draco, who had already made it to the Slytherin table and plopped himself down between Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. He started talking to Pansy who seemed to be happy about something he said.

_She just can't stop herself from whoring around now can she?_

"I'm hungry." Ron interrupted Hermione's train of though.

"You're always hungry, Ron." Harry replied.

"But I'm-"

'Good evening students!" Headmaster nee Professor McGanogall stood proud in front of the Professors table, a small smile gracing her lips. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. It pleases me to say that Hogwarts, along with the rest of the Wizarding, is finally safe! May the students and Professors, who have fought to save lives and preserve our liberty, please stand up!"

Roars erupted in the Great Hall as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and practically everyone in the hall, except the Slytherins, stood up to be honored.

With a swooping gesture of her arms, Professor McGonagall quieted the students.

"Now, let The Sorting begin," She said. With the wave of her wand the Great Hall doors opened and the Sorting Hat on it's stool appeared. The First Years entered in awe, staring above at the enchanted ceiling, some looked nervously at the Sorting Hat.

"Jacklyn Alstaire." Professor McGonagall pronounced.

The Sorting continued in a likely fashion, Professor McGonagall calling a name, a nervous First Year stepping up to the chair, and the Sorting Hat shouting witch of the four Houses would best fit the student. All the while, Ron groaned and moaned, complaining that they should really hurry up the ceremony, because he could eat a Hippogriff! When The Sorting was finally over, Hermione couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief, her torture with Ron complaining was over.

Lavish amounts of food appeared before her eyes, beef stew, fish and chips with malt vinegar, and so many other foods spread and covered the whole table. Her mouth watered at the sight of such great food and she started to eat, oblivious to the fact that she hadn't welcomed the First Years yet.

After everyone had stuffed their bellies full with dinner and dessert, McGonagall made her speech.

"First Years, the Forbidden Forest is exactly as it's called, Forbidden. Enjoy your year at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

_What to do now. What to do. Oh-_

Interrupting her train of thought, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw none other than Draco Ferret Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, snippily. Anger and annoyance clearly written on his face.

Instead of answering with sarcasm as Malfoy usually would, he surprised Hermione.

"I'm just here to remind Hermione that we should get to our Head duties now," He said in a calm voice. He looked at Hermione and spoke," We should really escort the First Years along with the other prefects."

"Oh-ok," Hermione stuttered. Surprised to see him acting so calm after the incident. He held out his arm and she took as they walked out of the Great Hall, leaving some very confused Weasley's, a dreamy Luna, and an amused Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review to tell me yay, nay, or hey! I don't care! I love hearing from you guys!<strong>

**Much Love,**

**Katherine Julian**

**563 words!**


	8. The Duties of Heads

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: just check in back chapters**

* * *

><p>An uncomfortable silence had settled over the pair as they led the First Year Slytherins and Gryffindors to their dorms. Hermione noticed that they still were joined together by their arms. She tried to let go but something stopped her from removing her arm every time. She swore that she saw Draco's muscles flex every time she moved away. This only added to her constant confusion.<p>

_I yelled at him, calling him a coward and all alone. Hmm. What is he playing at?_

She had shouted, insulted, and jabbed Draco with her wand and somehow he wasn't exploding off his rocker, yet.

"Slytherins keep up!" Draco shouted, shocking Hermione out of her thoughts and in the process she disentangled from his grip. He studied her shocked expression. "Scared, Granger?"

"Hardly, Malfoy." The brunette snapped in reply. "If anything, you should be scared."

"Is that a threat." He stared at her with menacing eyes, pushing her up against the wall. "I'm not scared of you, Granger. You may have fought in the war, but you don't scare me."

"Your face on the train says otherwise." The brunette pushed Draco away.

"Careful what you say, Granger. Don't want our First Years thinking that you're a bloody wanker by threatening the Head Boy." He whispered, gesturing to the First Years who were staring, wide-eyed, as their Heads seemed to have a silent row in front of them.

Ignoring him, Hermione shouted," Griffyndors, follow me!" She looked at Draco and said," I shall see you at our dorms, Malfoy."

"And to think that our Head Girl knew everything," The blond drawled.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Hermione asked stopping midway up the stairs to stare down at Malfoy.

"McGonagall insisted that we visited her, at her office, after leading the First Years back to their dorms. or did you forget to read he last minute letter?" He said amused, staring at her shocked face.

"I-I did-"

"Sure, Granger," he said turning his back towards her and lead the First Year Slytherins down the hall.

"Password's Lemon Drop!" He shouted, as he rounded the corner and disappeared along with the First Years.

Recovering from her shock, she quickly led the First Year Gryffindors to their new dorms.

* * *

><p>"Come in," McGonagall said.<p>

Opening the door, Hermione stared in awe at the new Headmistress's office. Gone was the big telescoped that loomed over the room in Dumbledore's time, instead it was replaced with books. Lovely books, different colors, varieties in thickness, and magnificent gold lettering.

"Don't drool, Granger. It's just books," a voice drawled.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to appreciate the beauty of a good book, Malfoy." Hermione snapped. "Was it because you were too busy getting tortured by-"

"Ms. Granger!" Mcgonagall interrupted. "Such behavior as this is unacceptable! I expect better from you."

She turned and looked at Malfoy's smirking face. "And you Mr. Malfoy, should not be smirking at a time like this. Both of you sit, now."

"Professor, I don't understand why you called us here," Hermione said, taking her chair and scooting it as far away from Malfoy as she could with McGonagall noticing.

"I've called you here to go over the rule of being Head Boy and Girl."

"Bu-"

"Ms. Granger, it's been over a year, I'm sure _both _of you would appreciate the review," McGonagall emphasized._  
><em>

"Yes Professor," Hermione said, defeated.

"Draco..." The Professor stared at Draco, expecting an answer from him.

"Yes," Draco said before whispering,"You bloody old bat."

"Bats have great hearing, Mr. Malfoy, best you remember that." She gave steely glares to the students in front of her before straightening her back and continuing,"Now, being this year is the hardest year for all students, especially after a war inter-house unity is an all time must. I will not permit you to have any, and I mean _any, _of terrible behavior inside and outside of your dorms. You two are to work as a team. No more Death Eater/Mudblood business, got it?"

Both students nodded.

"Good." Mcgonagall continued,"Your grades must be as high or if possible be higher than an 'Outstanding'. You will also take up the duty of having a Yule Ball and the First Anniversary War Ball. Students need a lift, not something to bring them down, therefore, no Prefect is allowed to take no more than fifty points from a person, any requests will go to me. Any questions?"

"Professor-" Hermione started.

"Of course she has questions," The blonde murmured.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Hermione snapped, looking at the blonde, giving him a frightening stare. "Professor, I was wondering why we were chosen as Head Boy and Girl."

"You mean why Draco is Head Boy," Professor said, not skipping a beat.

"Yes."

Looking directly at Draco McGonagall said,"He is here... to prove himself."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	9. Oddities Cause Nightmares

**Sorry I haven't been updating weekly. You'd think that having summer school would free up some time for me...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later...<em>

As days turned into weeks Hermione lived what was considered a normal life for a witch, especially after a war. Hogwarts was still under construction. It's massive buildings and wall had taken a huge beating from Voldemort's and Death Eaters attack. But as time went on Hermione could see the changes as Hogwarts built itself once more. The once ghastly courtyard, where the final battle took place, turned into a beautiful garden with blooming flowers (roses and tulips) and huge trees that seemed to reach for the sky but didn't block out any sunlight. In the middle in the middle of the courtyard was covered with grass and a tiny river snaked around the whole garden. It seemed as though Hogwarts itself knew how the courtyard would create nightmares for people and the time to come.

"It's beautiful isn't it" A voice said to Hermione. The voice was deeper than Ron's and was elegant unlike Harry's choppy flow. She didn't turn around though. She didn't care enough. There was too much beauty in front of her. Her eyes darted around the whole place, involuntarily.

"Yes, yes it is." She replied in a whisper. She turned around to face the person who talked, it was none other that Draco Malfoy. The light made him unusually pale in the bright sunlight, but his eyes seemed to be darker. His once silver eyes had turned into a stony gray. He was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. His platinum hair, no longer gelled, fell naturally across his face and covered his eyes. He brushed his hair to the side using his right hand, a scar seemed to protrude off his skin. He was beautiful, not that Hermione would never admit that.

"Hello, Hermione," Draco said, as if he were speaking to a newborn baby, introducing them to the world. Absently, he brushed a stubborn lock out of her face

"H-Hello." Hermione stuttered. Brown met gray and Hermione couldn't help but feel lost within the depths of color as his eyes slowly turned silver.

"Hey, Hermione!" The brunette heard a voice shout. Breaking away from the gaze of silver, she stared towards her left seeing Ron. He waved vigorously at her, the grin on his reached his eyes as he focused on her and only her.

"Hagrid's back!" He shouted. "Come on!"

Without looking back, Hermione ran after Ron ignoring the oddity that had happened only a few seconds before.

* * *

><p>That night, the nightmares returned to Hermione, more vicious than ever. This time she could feel the pain of Bellatrix's knife edging into her skin slow and painful.<p>

"_Crucio!" _Shouted Bellatrix. The brunette's screams echoed off the walls, terror evident. "Where did you get the sword?! What else did you take?!"

The evil witch yanked, Hermione's hair forcing her to stand up.

"When I ask you a question you will talk!" Bellatrix slapped the brunette with such force she plummeted to the ground, a sickening crack a reverberated off of the walls, as blood pooled out of her head.

"Just tell us where you got the sword, _mudblood._" Bellatrix spoke sweetly, _too sweetly._

"It's just a copy," Hermione said, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"Wrong! _Crucio!_"

* * *

><p>"No!" Hermione shouted, eyes shooting open and darting around. Her hair plastered to her face dripping in sweat. Realization came over her, it wasn't the crystal chandelier that loomed over her rather the crimson with gold lining canopy of her bed, in her <em>own <em>dorm. Something wasn't right though, she just couldn't figure it out. Images of Bellatrix's torture loomed over her once more, the dream was exactly the same, but something was missing- _someone _was missing.

"He didn't come." Hermione in realization," He wasn't there."

Fatigue washing over her once more, the brunette closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her once more, ignoring the heat next to her and the flash of silver in the corner of her eye.


	10. Horrible

**I am really into keeping my story correspondent to the book. Which is why I said Draco was wearing _Muggle _Jeans. Seeing as Draco never wore jeans _at all_ in the story. Just as a warning for the future I'll go off a tinnnnnney tiny bit.**

* * *

><p>One Week Later...<p>

As school continued so did the nightmares. Days would go on as Hermione bustled about helping students to their classrooms, helped create plans to repair Hogwarts to its original glory, fought with Malfoy and the silent night of patrols with him, and all in-between Hermione spent hours in the library. By the end of the day, Hermione was exhausted. But as soon as her head hit the pillow, the nightmares ensared her.

The nightmares were worst than anything she experienced in the two years of nightmares she had beforehand. They were in vivid detail, Hermione swore that she could count the number of crystal that hung above her head in the Malfoy Manor. All dreams were revolved around Manor. Hermione could be chased by Snatchers in one dream or see light leave blue and green eyes, never to be lit again, but she always wound up in the Malfoy Manor, tortured senseless by Bellatrix. Throughout the nightmares, all of them were missing a vital part, him. Her Healer was nowhere to be found amongst the shadows of demons. She looked for him sometimes, through the haze of pain- he wasn't there. Her eyes seemed to always wander towards a certain young blonde with gray eyes. Slowly, Hermione seemed to fade away into the darkness as the torture eased to a stop.

In the morning, Hermione would wake up even more tired than before. Looking at her reflection everyday was useless. She looked horrible, bags were a dark contrast against her golden skin, covered with sweat produced from the night's scares.

Needless to say, the brunette was getting worse and worse as days went by. So bad that she didn't notice her slipping into a sleep in the middle of Transfiguration and into Ron's arms.


	11. Infirmary Troubles

**Okay, so here's the deal. I'm not sure if this will be updated before or after the week but if its updated later, I'm sorry. Life happens. _Change Happens. Haha_ get it?! Anyway, I have now have a new schedule of updating. Seeing as I'm writing three stories at a time, I will be rotating stories to the week. Translation: Every three weeks this story will updated. Yeah... sooo...  
><strong>

**Oh! Erini! I love how you reviewed and gave me such beautiful constructive feedback, but please, please don't review just to say," I see you're reviewing, huh? That's good." First it makes me feel controlled in my writing and I don't like that. Your feedback was very constructive and I took all of your ideas into consideration. However, after a long while of debating I have decided not to take in the critism you have given me. Things are happening for a reason. I do agree I should add more anger in Draco, but no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to fit it in. I do AGREE that I should write bigger chapters. Thank you for reviewing and following. I love that you gave me your advice. It's so hard to write a story without knowing what the reader is thinking.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favorited! It makes my day knowing that someone loves reading my stuff and will take to time out of their day to give feedback.**

* * *

><p>It was peaceful in the infirmary. The moon followed the sun in it's daily pattern, as the stars appeared to give light in the darkness. It was calm, orderly, and nothing in Harry Potter's life seemed to be like that. Even after the war, the nightmares never stopped. Red eyes followed him in the world of dreams. Often, he could feel himself instinctively looking behind him, worried that horrors would find him in Hogwarts once more. Harry Potter was scared, and it definitely wasn't the first time. He wasn't the only one who seemed to experience the after affects of war. Students and Professors, alike, seemed to trail off mid-sentence, remembering the distant memory or dream of a time unaffected by the war. Everyone had their own day of mourning where they would go to the place where their loved one died and set flowers down, spending their remaining time talking to them, remembering the life they had together.<p>

Two years definitely gave the buildings enough time to rebuild but not enough time for people repair the holes in their hearts.

* * *

><p>The slow tapping of steps echoed off the dark halls, leaving behind muddy footprints. Portraits of old family members awoke, disturbed by the noise.<p>

Sneering, they looked left and right for the culprit, only to be met with a blanket of darkness. Annoyed, they went back to sleep.

The halls turned into a room, a drawing room, looking exactly as remembered. The obsidian walls were aligned with portraits, as the marble fireplace lit the room in an eerie glow. Even the chairs were the same, aligned to face the fire's warmth. In the middle of the room was a crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling and right underneath it was a carpet, _the_ carpet. A hooded figure appeared under the chandelier.

Shuffling could be heard as something moved across the room, but it wasn't the hooded figure.

Kneeling on the carpet, Hermione took off the invisibility coat and took out her wand. With a wave, a single red rose appeared on the carpet.

Tiredly Hermione lay down staring at the figure standing above her looking forward towards the darkness, and through the haze that crowded her she swore she could see silver reflecting off the face of the figure.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes, but the haze wouldn't allow her to see in front of her. She was lying down, it was hard and not at all as comfortable as her bed in the Head dorm. Looking to her left, she saw cream curtains. It was the infirmary. Sitting up, she saw that the haze was only night and that-Harry?- was sleeping a chair next to her.<p>

_He must be really worried._

_Something bad must have happened for them to take me to the infirmary._

She saw a flash of white in the darkness. Turning, Hermione gasped at the sight. Draco Malfoy was in the infirmary, pointing his wand at someone-and hexing them?


	12. Author's Note: What's going on?

I hate to say this guys but I'm really busy. Which is why I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry. On the bright side I've been working on the stories so hopefully when I get back to Fanfiction I'll be able to have long chapters for you guys!

Kat J.


	13. Infirmary: Part 2

**Am I back?**

**I have no idea...**

**Am I not?**

**Still, no idea.**

**Are there still people reading this?**

**I hope there are.**

**Is there smut coming up?**

**NO! maybe… idk… maybe… just maybe….**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in the middle of the night being poke and prodded in the shoulder and stomach.<p>

"Harry." He heard a sharp whisper as something, once again, poked him in the shoulder. Opening his eyes, Harry peered out into the darkness. Hermione was there, right in front of him lying on the infirmary bed, awake.

"Hermione-," Harry started, getting up from his chair. Hands shoved him down as fast as he got up.

"Harry," Hermione whispered," Where is my wand?"

'What?! Hermione are yo-"

"Harry, give me my wand. I need it!" Hermione said, urgently. "Harry, just give it!"

A flash of light engulfed, Harry, and soon to follow was the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Harry! NO!" Hermione screamed.<p>

_What the hell just happened?_ Hermione had thought too soon. She remembered Malfoy. At the exact moment she turned her head, Malfoy's gaze landed on her. Her breath hitched as the intense gaze peered into her own.

Slowly- then faster, he walked towards Hermione.

_He was hexing them. He hexed, Harry! And now he's coming to get me! Not today you bastard._

She knew she never could have forgiven him. A Death Eater was always a Death Eater, forever stuck in their own worlds of blood prejudice. Hermione, flung off her blanket and ran towards Malfoy, tackling him towards the ground. The blonde let out an 'oomph' as they fell towards the ground in a tangle of limbs, both desperately grappling for the wand.

WHAM!

Hermione clocked Malfoy right in the nose. The blonde grimaced in pain, taking a moment to wipe off the blood that started to flow out of his nose. One second was all Hermione needed. She grabbed his wand, and pushed the blonde to the ground, pointing his very own wand against him. Holding it felt weird, but as long as it served it's purpose, it didn't matter.

"Hermione," Malfoy spoke, softly. His eyes widened in fear of his own wand being used against him. The blood from his nose, spewed out grossly, cover the floor around him, forming into a halo around his head.

_How wonderful, _Hermione thought, _A blood angel. _

"Her-" Malfoy didn't get a chance to say more as Hermione convulsed in pain, collapsing on top of Malfoy. Her vision blurred, and something shifted on top of her, freezing her vision. Malfoy's face transformed into a silver mask. Every Death Eater's mask was different, with a different design to match the person's personality. But this one was unmistakably different and _known. _It's sharp cruel features, had a bit of a smirk to it. The mask was tinted gray towards the middle and accented on the eyes- eyes that killed. Screaming, Hermione kicked-scratched to no avail. The mask was frozen in evil terror as it always has and will.

"_Obliviate_."

* * *

><p><strong>Will I finish another chapter tonight? Hmmm…. Maybe...<strong>

**Leave a review if you want smut in future chapters, and any other stories you want updated. Also, if like it just review anyway! Your reviews are the encouragement and drive behind updating fasting.**

**Thank you to all of you for staying and reading through almost a WHOLE school year of just gibberish! **

**Love Y'all,**

**~Kat Janise **


End file.
